Lemar Hoskins (Earth-616)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , , , , , , , partner of Captain America (John Walker) | Relatives = Leon Hoskins (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 285 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = No unusual features | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former mercenary, federal operative, soldier | Education = High school level graduate | Origin = Human mutated by the Power Broker process. | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America Vol 1 323 | First2 = | HistoryText = A former soldier in the U.S. military, Lemar and his friend John Walker subjected themselves to the Power Broker process after leaving the service. John became a costumed political agitator called the Super-Patriot, while Lemar worked as a Bold Urban Commando, the "Buckies", who staged attacks on Super-Patriot during his rallies to build support for his brand. When Walker became Captain America, he asked that the BUCs continue to work with him. The pasts of the other two BUCs, however, meant they were not deemed suitable to work for the government. As a result, only Hoskins was selected to serve alongside the new Captain America as Bucky. However, Hoskins was later told that the term '"Bucky"' was demeaning to African-Americans, and was convinced to change his name to Battlestar. After the original Captain America returned, Battlestar returned to Chicago, his hometown. Battlestar later auditioned for Silver Sable to join her Wild Pack. Civil War During the Civil War events he joined Anti-Registration side and Typeface. He was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and released later for the final battle. After the Dark Reign he reappeared as the superhuman back up for the Guardsman Alpha Squad when they were sent to investigate Project Pegasus and fought the Squadron Supreme. Ducky Dozen He was later recruited by Howard the Duck to join his Ducky Dozen, a team assembled by A.R.M.O.R to prevent an alternate reality invasion of Nazi zombies from Earth-12591. Battlestar was among the few members of the Dozen who succeeded in wiping out the Nazi zombie threat and survived to return home thanks to the reality transporting powers of Taxi Taylor. Secret Empire At the time when Hydra took over the United States, Battlestar appeared as a member of the Underground. | Powers = After undergoing the Power Broker's treatment, Battlestar gained various superhuman physical attributes. Superhuman Strength: The Power Broker's treatment process supplemented and augmented Battlestar's musculature, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he is capable of lifting about 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Battlestar can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Battlestar's augmented and superior musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Battlestar's bodily tissues have been fortified by the Power Broker's treatment, making them much harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can resist penetration from high caliber bullets and sharp bladed weapons, exposure to temperature extremes, powerful impact forces, corrosive materials, and falls from great heights without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Battlestar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination have been augmented to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete by the Power Broker's treatment. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Battlestar is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by the Taskmaster to fight in the style that Captain America adopted and used. Battlestar also became accomplished in acrobatics and gymnastics while under the Taskmaster's tutelage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = No known weaknesses | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Battlestar carries and uses a triangular shield forged of Adamantium, meaning that it's practically indestructible. | Notes = | Trivia = *Battlestar's name change came about due to African-American fans writing to Marvel and telling them that Buck or Bucky was considered a derogatory term among blacks. Mark Gruenwald, who hadn't known this, worked it into the plot and gave Hoskins his new name, thus deepening the character. *In his early appearances, despite a hitch in the U.S. Army, Lemar Hoskins was portrayed as functionally illiterate. His learning to read and bettering his education was to be a major part of his growth as a character, but later writers quickly brushed this aspect under the rug. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlestar_%28comics%29 }} Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martial Arts Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Shield Fighting Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Power Broker